Mega Man Issue 51 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #50 (Worlds Unite - Part 4) ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #52 (Worlds Unite - Part 12) Mega Man #51 is the fifty-first issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2015. It contains the eighth part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary IS ALL LOST?! The evil Sigma unleashes an unstoppable army in "Worlds Unite" Part Eight: Sonic, Mega Man and X lead the unified army against Sigma’s horde of resurrected Mavericks! Sigma has now taken command of the Genesis Portals, threatening to fuse together even MORE worlds! With our heroes’ time and strength running out, Sticks returns with reinforcements—and you’ll never believe who she recruited! Featuring cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from Sonic rising star Diana Skelly and part 8 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates! Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 7 (Sonic the Hedgehog #274) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 9 (Sonic Universe #78) Worlds Unite - Part Eight: Holes In Reality The evil Sigma unleashes an unstoppable army of resurrected Mavericks, and although tired and injured, the unified army led by Sonic, Mega Man and X must fight against them. Axl is disturbed by the reappearance of his old Red Alert foes, but X assures him it's better that they rest in peace. X then meets with Zero, who is grateful that Colonel and Iris aren't among them. Wily and Eggman attempt to help with their cannon, only to have it destroyed by Tornado Tonion before they are saved by their arch-enemies. With the heroes nearly beaten, Sigma opens multiple Genesis Portals and prepares to fuse together more worlds, sending Mavericks with Unity Engines to each of them, leaving behind Vanishing Gungaroo, Burn Rooster, Dynamo and Double to finish them off. With time running out, Sticks returns with reinforcements: Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken and Guile. The Street Fighter cast quickly turns the tables and defeats the Mavericks. Seeing this, Sally comes up with a plan: recruit heroes from multiple worlds to help stop Sigma. Eggman wants a back-up plan, but it turns out that between him and the Freedom Fighters, all seven Chaos Emeralds have been gathered. With Sigma ignoring the heroes due to his belief in his overwhelming power, some of the cast agrees to stay behind and guard the Emeralds while the others head through the Genesis Portals and recruit who they can. Wily and Eggman, however, finally see their chance at reaching the Master Engine and acquiring all that power for themselves. As they prepare to concoct a plan, Xander Payne warps them straight into the heart of the Lost Hex, putting them in walking distance of the engine with the good guys none the wiser. Short Circuits Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver want to go home. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man *Roll *Rush *Break Man *Quake Woman *Air Man *Bubble Man *Flash Man *Wood Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Spark Man *Shadow Man *Doctor Wily *Xander Payne Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Amy Rose **Sally Acorn **Rotor the Walrus **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit *Knuckles the Echidna *Gemerl *Doctor Eggman Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Zero **Axl *Iris (Vision) *Colonel (Vision) *Mavericks **Sigma-2 **Chill Penguin **Armored Armadillo **Boomer(ang) Kuwanger **Spark Mandrill **Storm Eagle **Sting Chameleon **Launch Octopus **Flame Stag **Bubble Crab **Wheel Gator **Crystal Snail **Blast Hornet **Gravity Beetle **Tunnel Rhino **Neon Tiger **Double **Split Mushroom **Frost Walrus **Jet Stingray **Dynamo (First appearance) **Crescent Grizzly **Tidal Makkoeen **Shining Firefly **Dark Necrobat **Spiral Pegasus **Spike Rosered **Nightmare Investigators ***Gate ***Commander Yammark ***Ground Scaravich ***Blaze Heatnix ***Blizzard Wolfang ***Rainy Turtloid ***Shield Sheldon ***Infinity Mijinion **Red Alert ***Soldier Stonekong ***Tornado Tonion ***Vanishing Gungaroo **New Generation Reploids ***Burn Rooster ***Optic Sunflower ***Dark Mantis Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Comedy Chimp **Fastidious Beaver Street Fighter *Chun-Li (First full appearance) *Ryu (First appearance) *Ken Masters (First appearance) *Guile (First appearance) Trivia * Although Princess Prin-Prin from "Ghosts 'n Goblins" appear in unite variant, she's nowhere to be seen in the crossover. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC051V.png|Bald is Beautiful Variant cover by Diana Skelly, Rick Bryant and Gabriel Cassata MegaManArchieC051V2.jpg|Unite Variant (8 of 12) cover by Ben Bates MegaManArchieC051VArt.png|Bald is Beautiful Variant cover art by Diana Skelly, Rick Bryant and Gabriel Cassata Preview MegaManArchieC051-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC051-2-3.jpg|Pages #2-3 MegaManArchieC051-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC051-5.jpg|Page #5 External Links * Mega Man Issue 51 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Mega Man Issue 51 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia Notes and references Category:Archie Comics issues